


What to Expect When You're Expecting

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lena Freaks Out A Lot, Lena Is Useless, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: Emily finally gets pregnant and Lena spends nine months in anxiety hell, driving them both up the wall. Emily still finds it endearing.





	1. Newest Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroInvador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/gifts).



Lena Oxton dragged her feet along the carpeted hallway that led to the front door of her apartment in King’s Row. The mission she had been on had only been a couple of days but in that time she had had less than twelve hours sleep over all, a large amount of which she had received on the flight back to London. She wanted nothing more than to soak herself in a hot bath before collapsing into bed for the next twenty four hours. Lena fished her keys out of the side pocket of her bomber jacket and lazily tried to open the front door, popping open the lock after a few attempts.

When she opened the door, the smell of her favourite curry hit her straight in the face, mouth watering within seconds. Emily must have known somehow that she would be coming home tonight, she only bothered to make it when she knew Lena was going to be in London. She walked into the kitchen, finding her girlfriend standing at the stove with a wooden spoon in hand. The redhead was wearing the black dress that she knew Lena loved, it had always been her favourite and she took every opportunity to pull it out for special occasions to surprise the pilot. She desperately racked her brain for the special occasion she obviously must have forgotten about, checking the date on her watch to make sure it still _actually_ was October.

“Hey, luv.” Lena greeted her from the doorway into the kitchen, admiring the way Emily looked in her dress.

“Oh, you’re home a bit early. I wasn’t expecting you for another hour or so, sweet.” Emily rested the wooden spoon against the edge of the pan and stepped across the tiled floor to cup Lena’s face, bringing her in for a soft kiss.

“You’re wearing that dress that I like, what’s the special occasion? Did I forget an anniversary again? I’m real sorry, luv, I have so much trou-” She was interrupted by her girlfriend pressing a finger to her lips, stopping her from going into a tailspin. Emily knew all about Lena’s fear of losing track of time and how easy it was to set her off in a frantic panic.

“You didn’t forget anything, pet. You’ll see what this is all about soon enough.” Lena drew her eyebrows together in confusion but didn’t argue with her over it, she was far too tired to let herself worry about her girlfriend was up to. “Dinner won’t be ready for another little bit, how about you go take a shower while you wait?” Emily pressed a kiss to Lena’s forehead before stepping back to the stove, stirring the food in the pan.

Lena left the kitchen, heading down the hall to their bedroom and into the bathroom attached to it. She began running a bath as she peeled off her dust and sweat covered clothes, dumping them unceremoniously on the floor. The pilot stumbled into the bath, sinking down under the water level, sighing happily as the heat began to work wonders on her exhausted muscles. It managed to surprise her every time how much these missions took out of her. She didn’t even realise that she had been drifting off, falling asleep in the bath tub until there was a knock at the bathroom door reminding her that her girlfriend was still out there, waiting for her.

“Be right out in a minute, Em.” She called out as she forced herself out of the bathtub, pulling the plug on the way out of the water. Lena towelled herself off and changed into something more comfortable as quickly as possible before returning to the dinner table, her favourite curry all served out with some nice candles and the expensive bottle of wine out that Emily _never_ let her touch without permission. She had even broke out the nice dinner plates. Her face scrunched up in confusion when she saw that Emily hadn’t brought out a wine glass for herself.

Lena took a seat across from Emily and picked up her utensils, she hadn’t realised exactly how hungry she was until now with food sitting right in front of her. The pair talked about their days, Lena talking about what she actually could mention that happened on her mission and Emily talking about the audit she was in charge of at work. She didn’t really know enough to know what Emily was actually talking about half the time but Lena didn’t mind listening, knowing the job was interesting to her girlfriend and that was enough for her. It wasn’t until Emily began to change the topic that she started really paying attention.

“So, I’ve been discussing my hours with my boss, he seems open to being more flexible with me. It looks like I should be able to start working from home a day or two a week.” Lena put her fork down, head tilting to the side in confusion. Emily had never mentioned wanting to work from home before or wanting to reduce her hours, in fact she had said things to the complete opposite effect saying that she _preferred_ working more hours whenever Lena was out of town to keep herself distracted.

“Really? Why’ve you been looking into that, luv?” Emily reached out and covered Lena’s hand with her own, thumb brushing against the back of it.

“Well, we’ve been trying to get pregnant for a while now and I finally have some good news, sweet.” The cogs began to turn in Lena’s mind. The dress, the expensive wine without Emily taking any for herself, making Lena’s favourite food, her jaw went slack as her brain blanked. Emily gave her an indulgent chuckle knowing Lena had finally caught on. “Just after you left, I took another pregnancy test as it had been a bit since our last attempt. I’m pregnant, Lena.”

Both pure joy and pure panic began to settle into Lena’s mind, this had been something they had wanted for a few years now and had actually been actively trying to achieve for several months, but now it was _real_. She felt herself get a little light headed and ran a hand through her hair. Emily sensed her panic and got up from where she sat to pull her into a tight embrace. Once she was mentally there enough to think again, a question finally came to mind.

“How’d you know I was going to be home tonight anyway?” Emily laughed a little, bringing a hand up to Lena’s cheek and rubbing her thumb along the freckles on it.

“I spoke to Winston after you left and I got the positive test, told him the good news so he would let me know when the mission was over so I could be ready for you, sweet. I hope you weren’t too attached to being the one to tell Winston.” She pressed a kiss to the tip of Lena’s nose and a light blush dusted her cheeks. Lena stepped back from her embrace slightly, hands moving to Emily’s hips.

“So you’re really…?” Emily smiled warmly at her as she trailed off, not finishing the question.

“Yes, _really_.”

“Oh, wow.” That light headedness was coming back again in full force and she needed to take a seat. She was definitely excited but that feeling was overwhelmed by the idea that this was real, that she would be a parent to an actual living, breathing child in nine months time. Emily reached and cupped the back of her head, bringing Lena’s head to rest against her stomach as she carded through her hair.

“You alright, pet?” Lena simply nodded against the flat of her stomach causing her girlfriend to laugh at it all. “Try not to faint on me now, Lena. Are you feeling happy about the news?” She could sense the tinge of worry in Emily’s voice, causing her to sit up straight immediately, she couldn’t let Emily think for a second that she didn’t want this or could have changed her mind in the past months.

“’Course I am, luv! It’s just totally new to me, that’s all.” She leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss to Emily’s stomach through the fabric of her dress. The redhead huffed a little laugh and ran her fingers through Lena’s hair affectionately for a few moments before taking her seat again.

“We can talk about it some more later, eat up the rest of your dinner, Lena.” The Overwatch agent picked up her utensils again with a broad grin, basically inhaling the rest of her meal.

As they laid in bed that night, the tiredness that had drained Lena earlier in the evening had completely evaporated, being replaced with pure excitement. She talked Emily’s ear off about ideas for the future. Suggesting names, talking about schools and what things they could teach their child when the time came, how Lena could build the crib and find another apartment with another room. Emily simply laughed and held the bubbly Brit in her arms until she finally gave into exhaustion that night.


	2. Lena to the Rescue!

Just over three months into Emily’s pregnancy, Lena began to drive her up the wall. The Overwatch agent had asked Winston to start cutting back on the missions she was involved with so she could spend more time in London with Emily. Now that her girlfriend was further along, her anxiety had gone through the roof and leaving London kept getting harder. Emily had begun working from home two days a week to reduce stress on herself only to find a new stressor at home instead.

Lena had been acting as if she were both _far_ more pregnant than she actually was and like because she was pregnant that she couldn’t do anything herself. Each time Emily reached for something, Lena would dart in to grab it for her. Any time she tried to open a jar or lift anything even slightly heavy, Lena came to the ‘rescue’. She even started trying to help her shower, though that was for reasons more than just regular concern. It was incredibly sweet but also _incredibly_ annoying.

The tension bubbled over when the Overwatch agent had been staying in London for almost two weeks at once without leaving, hovering around Emily almost every second of the day. She would sit next to Emily as she worked, follow her in and out of each room as she chattered her ear off about apartments she had been looking at with extra space and names she had been thinking about. It got worse when they decided not find out the gender of the baby and leave it to surprise, it gave Lena twice the amount of names to think about.

After two weeks, Emily went to open up a jam jar in order to make herself a sandwich and the second she began to have a spot of trouble getting the lid off, Lena swooped in. The pilot tried to pry the jar out of her hands to open it up for her but the redhead swatted at her hands, causing Lena to jump back slightly.

“I’m pregnant, not dead!” She snapped, moving the jar out of Lena’s reach as she went back to trying to open it up herself. Lena murmured an apology behind her and Emily let out a sigh, shoulders slumping forward. She knew that her girlfriend had only wanted to help. “Lena, sweet, come back here.”

Lena turned to face her, still standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Emily sighed slightly and walked to meet her, hand reaching up to brush Lena’s cheek. She pressed a light kiss the other and smiled at the way the corner of her girlfriend’s mouth twitched upwards.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, pet. You’re just getting a bit in my personal space. It’s very sweet that you want to help, but I’m only three and a bit months pregnant, I don’t need _that_ much help.” Lena nodded and returned the smile Emily was giving her for a moment before pressing her lips against the redhead’s. She was feeling a little bit embarrassed that she had let herself get so out of hand.

“Sorry, luv. I’m just so nervous, I want everything to go well.” Emily chuckled slightly, taking one of Lena’s hands and pressing her palm against her stomach, feeling the slight baby bump that had only just begun to develop.

“Lena, sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine, you need to stop working yourself up so much.” She pressed another few quick kisses to Lena’s nose and cheeks. “Now leave me be to make my sandwich, shoo.” She flicked her wrists at Lena, guiding her out of the kitchen before returning to her food.


	3. Get Me Food or Else

Lena rapidly blinked down the alleyways of King’s Row, feeling sweat begin to trickle down her spine as she ran. It was the middle of the night and Lena was on a frantic trip to the supermarket several blocks away. She had been warned about this, she knew it was coming with all the baby books she had been reading but Lena hadn’t really thought it would be bad enough that she would be running around the city in the middle of the night.

Emily had begun getting some seriously weird cravings as she moved into the second trimester and because of Lena’s ability to blink quickly down to the supermarket, she had taken the brunt of the amount of trips she had to make to get everything Emily wanted. The last thing she wanted was to invoke the wrath of her hormones if she tried to roll over and go back to sleep instead of answering Emily’s request for _more_ food. God forbid she let them run out of whatever food her girlfriend was going crazy over that day.

Before she got pregnant, Lena could count the amount of times she had seen Emily cry on two fingers. The third time she ever saw the redhead cry was when she tried to put off buying her more honey mustard after the bottle they had in the fridge had run out. Lena had been trying to relax on the couch, exhausted from another long mission out in the field. As soon as the tears had begun to flow, Lena quickly recanted and dashed out to the supermarket to buy a replacement bottle so Emily could pour the sauce all over her celery sticks, a combination that made the Overwatch agent shudder. Since then, any attempt to try put off or get out of buying her more food was met with tears of frustration from her girlfriend.

Tonight, however, Lena was on a trip in order to get Emily cartons of apple juice and jars of peanut butter. It seemed Emily’s cravings tended to be for condiments of different kinds more than anything else. She had managed to make it to the supermarket with ten minutes to spare before closing, trying to ignore the glares she received from the workers as she darted through the front doors.

Lena filled a basket with a whole bunch of apple juice cartons and four jars of peanut butter in the hopes to avoid another trip in the near future. It was better to buy too much than not have enough. She quickly got them rung up at the front counter before leaving the store and blinking back through the alleyways to their apartment building, bags in hand. The pilot fumbled with the bags as she tried to unlock the front door to her apartment, desperate to do it without dropping anything.

She found Emily sitting on the couch, still wrapped up in the blanket Lena had left her in. She was watching some strange reality show that she had gotten herself hooked on as she had been spending increasing amounts of time around the apartment instead of at the office. Lena came into the living room and sat down on the couch by Emily’s feet, placing the bags on the coffee table in front of them. She let her girlfriend prop her feet up on her lap, eventually giving into giving her a short foot massage.

“I got you the peanut butter and apple juice that you asked for, luv. I just managed to get there in time before they closed. We should have enough of both for a while.” Lena said after a few moments of silence, grinning at her girlfriend as she pulled the items out of the bags. Her grin turned into a frown as she heard Emily sniffle, beginning to cry. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t want peanut butter anymore. I want eggs and we’re all out.” Lena leapt up from where she had been sitting, desperately trying to figure out what she was going to do about it in order to get Emily to stop crying. She decided to go knock on her neighbour’s door and hope they had some eggs to spare.

 


	4. Lena's Intuition

Ever since Emily and Lena had decided to keep the gender of the baby a surprise, the pair had been debating back and forth over baby names. The Overwatch agent had begun carrying around a book of baby names with her most of the time, flipping through it whenever she got the opportunity. As annoying as it could be at times when Lena would hound her over ideas she’d had since they last spoken about it, it was adorable to see how excited Lena was about every single part of the process.

Lena seemed pretty certain that their child would be a boy for whatever reason, Emily couldn’t quite work out why she was so convinced but decided to give up arguing the point after the first time. She had tried to point out to Lena that there was no way of really knowing. The pilot kept insisting that she just _knew_ so Emily simply rolled her eyes, letting it go.

“How ‘bout Peter?” She asked Emily one afternoon as they sat at the dining table together. Emily was sitting with her work tablet in front of her, reviewing documents that had been sent to her by the office. Lena sat with her, still making her way through the baby name book. Today she was going through the ‘P’ section.

“Are we having a child or a fifty year old man?” Lena pouted slightly, there had only been a few names so far that they had even come close to agreeing on.

“Patrick?” Emily simply hummed slightly as she considered it, scrolling through the document in front of her with her thumb. “Phillip?” She offered instead.

“No and no.” Lena let out a frustrated huff, flipping to the next page in the book. Emily was being unbelievably picky, she could have sworn that she had suggested over five hundred names by now.

“Peyton?” She asked, eyebrow raised.

“Too American.” Emily asked, picking up her cup of tea and taking a small sip.

“Of course, luv.” She worried her lower lip between her teeth as she skimmed the book for other names. “Pascal?” Emily made a curious noise at the back of her throat, finally looking up from the tablet in her hands.

“That one’s okay. You can put that on the shortlist.”

“You don’t like Patrick or Phillip but you like _Pascal_?” The redhead simply shrugged her shoulders.

“Do you have a problem with Pascal?”

“Well, no-”

“Then put it on the list, we haven’t been doing a very good job at agreeing to a name so far.” Lena sighed slightly before putting an asterisk in her book next to the name. Emily was already five months pregnant, at least they had another four months to come up with something. She didn’t even bother looking at girls names any more, conceding to whatever Emily wanted on that front. They were going to have a boy anyway, she just _knew_ it.


	5. Breathe In, Breathe Out

As Emily began to move into her third trimester, the couple began going to the baby care classes that she had tracked down online. It was more for Lena’s benefit than Emily’s, the Overwatch agent had barely any idea how to change nappies, let alone anything more complicated. As the due date got closer and closer, Lena had begun to bounce off the walls with anxiety, afraid of not being prepared or able to take care of their child. Emily was supposed to be the emotional one due to her hormones but it seemed for the most part to skip right over her and went straight to Lena.

She somehow managed to line up their first class for a time that Lena would actually be in London which was hard to guarantee with her field of work. The hours prior to the class, Emily spent calming Lena down from a weird mix of excitement and anxiety until it was time to usher the pilot out the door and into the city. She somehow managed to wrangle Lena into the car despite her being a ball of pure energy.

The pair piled into the room with a bunch of other couples, it caused Lena to realised she’d never been somewhere with so many pregnant women all in one place. The class started with learning how to make formula, how to change nappies, breathing exercises for labour and other similarly basic things to get the ball rolling. When it got to the end of the class as they were watching a video about how babies develop over time and the facts of labour, Lena found her head spinning.

The information had been pretty overwhelming, making Lena realise exactly how real everything was now. There was less than three months left before Emily’s due date. Panic began to creep up on her and soon she was hyperventilating to the point that Emily noticed and turned around from where she had been sitting on the floor in front of her. Emily placed her hand on Lena’s forearm, trying to get the pilot to look her in the eyes. It was a funny turn of events that Lena was the one using breathing exercises this evening and not Emily.

When they began walking home after the class had concluded, Lena dragged a palm down her face with a groan of frustration, her face flushing with embarrassment. Once the panic had been settled and Emily had calmed her down, she did feel incredibly silly for having lost control over some stupid video. Emily hugged her free arm to her chest, letting out a small laugh at the pilot’s embarrassment.

“It’s alright, sweet. Happens to the best of us.” She stopped walking, turning Lena to face her and look her in the eyes. She pressed a gentle kiss to Lena’s lips, bringing a hand up to run her fingers smoothly through her hair. “You just need to take some more deep breaths and try not to let this worry you so much. Everything is going to be fine, I’m going to be fine, the baby is going to be fine. There’s no need to work yourself up into such a state, pet.” She pressed another kiss to Lena’s lips then one to the tip of her nose.

“I know I must be driving you crazy, luv, I just get so worried that everything could go wrong. Each baby book I read now gives me something new to panic over.” Emily laughed, looping her arms around the back of Lena’s neck. That certainly brought back memories of Lena tearing her hair out over possible pregnancy complications.

“It only drives me a little crazy. It’s, for the most part, adorable that you care so much, though it does worry me when you let yourself get so worked up.”

“It gets worse when I’m away on missions, makes me really not want to leave you alone in London anymore. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you or the baby.” Lena slid a palm along the front of Emily’s baby bump. She was still getting used to her even having a baby bump, though it was more than a bump now, she even asked Emily to let her know whenever the baby kicked.

“Nothing is going to happen to me, Lena. Now, let’s get out of the cold before we both freeze to death.” Emily pulled away, tugging on Lena’s arm to get her to follow back to the warmth of their apartment.


	6. Ultimate Preparedness

Seven months into Emily’s pregnancy, Lena’s panicking and over preparedness had reached a new height. Through the baby classes they had been managing to squeeze in every time Lena was back in London, the pilot had learned it was a good idea to have a bag packed and ready for the time that Emily goes into labour so they could leave for the hospital straight away. Lena, of course, took the initiative to pack said bag two months before the due date. It made Emily regret, only a little, that she had taken her to those classes.

The labour bag, as Lena had begun to call it, took up permanent residence by the front door for ultimate preparedness as she said. Emily simply rolled her eyes and indulged in Lena’s quirks, letting the Overwatch agent do whatever she needed to stop herself from panicking. She had been voicing feelings of guilt and anxiety over leaving Emily alone in London, afraid that she wasn’t doing enough for her and that she was putting herself at an unnecessary risk. If leaving the bag by the door, let Lena calm down enough to continue doing what she needed to do for Overwatch, Emily could live with it.

The real problem came with Lena running straight for the bag and trying to usher her into the car any time that Emily called out for her, assuming she was trying to tell her that she was going into labour when in reality, she just wanted her to go get more food from the supermarket. The first time it happened, Lena had been lounging on the couch, watching some old movie when Emily called out to her from the bedroom. She leapt up from where she had been resting and began to run towards the front door. Lena grabbed the bag and ran to where Emily was in the bedroom.

“I’ve got the bag, luv, don’t worry. It’s all under control.” Emily just raised an eyebrow at her from where she was sitting in bed, book resting in her lap.

“Lena, I’m not due for another two months. Put the bag away and come here, sweet.” Lena dropped the bag by the door to the bedroom and moved to sit on the edge of the bed where Emily was. The redhead cupped her girlfriend’s cheek and gave her a soft smile.

The second time was nearly a week later, Emily called out to her from the kitchen as she was making dinner and Lena was just getting out of the shower. Lena scrambled out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her torso as she looked for the labour bag before dashing into the kitchen. The Overwatch agent appeared at her girlfriend’s side, breathing hard and still completely wet from her shower. Emily rolled her eyes at the sight and put aside the food she had been cooking.

“Alright, how about we have a codeword for when I’m _actually_ in labour, sweet?” She giggled slightly as a blush crept up on Lena’s cheeks, obviously embarrassed that she had done this for the second time in the space of a week.

“Okay, what were you thinking, luv?” Lena brought a hand up to her forehead, brushing her damp fringe out of her eyes.

“Does Slipstream sound alright to you? Easy to remember and not part of everyday conversation.”

“S’alright by me.” Emily pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning Lena around to face out of the kitchen.

“Good, now go dry off and get dressed.” Lena let out a precious squeak as Emily gave a love tap to her ass as she left the kitchen.

 


	7. Frazzled at Best

Emily was two weeks past her due date when she finally went into labour. Every single day she went past her due date only ramped up Lena’s anxiety, the poor woman was almost ripping her hair out by the end of it. The redhead’s water finally broke in the middle of the night and she began swatting at the Overwatch agent’s shoulder. Of course the only time Lena wasn’t prepared and ready to leap out the door bags in hand was when Emily _actually_ went into labour.  

“Lena.” She shoved at the pilot’s shoulder and Lena just let out a low grunt, wanting to keep sleeping. “Lena!” This time she rolled over and rubbed at her eyes with her palms, still very much half asleep. “Slipstream.” Lena narrowed her eyes at Emily in confusion, causing the redhead to let out a frustrated sigh because _of course_ the codeword they agreed upon didn’t work. “Lena, the baby is here, get out of bed!”

Lena’s eyes widened before she began desperately scrambling to get out of bed, tossing the bed sheets off herself and running over to the wardrobe. She pulled out a change of clothes for herself before sprinting down the hallway, grabbing the labour bag she had packed months ago. She shoved the clothes she had pulled out into the bag and went back to help Emily out of bed.

The pair only managed to get to the hospital through Emily’s leadership, talking Lena through everything to prevent her from forgetting things or getting lost on the way over. She simultaneously could and could not believe that she had to talk Lena through everything and keep her calm while she was the one in labour. Lena had barely remembered on the way out of the apartment to cover her chronal accelerator with a jacket.

They pulled up outside the front of the hospital, Lena leaping out of the car without pulling the handbrake. Emily simply rolled her eyes and pulled it herself after the car began to move forward on its own. Lena came back after a few moments with a wheelchair, popping open the passenger door and trying to help Emily out of the car.

The doctors were tempted to keep Lena out of the room with her level of energy, buzzing with both excitement and anxiety but Emily convinced them that she could keep the pilot under control long enough for them to do what they needed to. She spent the majority of her labour making Lena run around doing jobs for her, getting her things whether she actually needed them or not. Multiple times that night, Lena was told off for running in the hallways by the nurses.

Lena stayed by Emily’s side when it got to the point where the baby was nearly there, several hours into labour. She let Emily crush her hand with her death grip as much as she wanted and managed to stay surprisingly calm or at least that was until she decided to chance a look over the top of the sheets at what was going on. Lena became lightheaded at the sight, letting go of Emily’s hand as she passed out, hitting the floor.

One of the nurses stopped what they were doing to tend to a now unconscious Lena while Emily made a mental note to make fun of her for it later. Right now she was too busy to worry about Lena, the nurses could take care of her. Lena ended up missing the moment when their child was born, having still been unconscious at the time. The Overwatch agent was angry with herself later for causing herself to miss out on it.


	8. Best Day Ever

Lena was brought back around to reality with the aid of some smelling salts and was propped up in the chair next to Emily’s bed. It took a few moments for the fog in her brain to settle and realise that Emily was already holding their child, an unimpressed look on her face. The pilot jumped up at the sight, moving as close to the side of the bed as physically possible to have a look, thighs pressing against the side of the mattress.

“It’s a boy, like you said you knew for months. I’m never going to hear the end of that, am I?” Lena could hear exhaustion mixed in with the amusement in Emily’s voice. She reached out to touch their son’s face, amazed at how surreal it all felt now that this had happened. “So are we going to go with Justin for his name like we agreed?”

Lena leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Emily’s forehead, sweeping her sweaty bangs out of her face. “I don’t think he looks like a Justin to me, luv.” The redhead looked up at her and rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Of course at the end of all this, Lena would change her mind. “Think he looks more like a Levi.”

“I’m not even going to bother arguing with you on that, Levi it is, sweet. Do you want to hold him now? I feel like rolling over and going straight to sleep.” She offered their baby up to Lena to hold and different kind of anxiety built within her, fear of doing something wrong at the front of her mind. After Emily offered her a tired but reassuring smile, Lena took over holding Levi.

It was a strange feeling, she didn’t know what she had expected to feel when holding their child for the first time but being calmed by the experience wasn’t it. She cradled Levi against her chest and her mind was made up immediately. Lena had been weighing her options for months but just holding their son for the first time made it an incredibly easy decision.

“I’m going to retire from Overwatch, Em. I can’t keep risking my life with you and this guy here at home, I’ll find something else to do with my time.” Lena leant down and kissed Emily, wanting to convey that this decision had been completely her own and was something that she was ready for, wanting to stop Emily from fearing that she had been guilted into giving it up. “Now, you get some rest, luv. I’m going to go introduce this little guy to our friends out in the waiting room.”

She knew that both Angela and Fareeha had gotten on the first available transport into London when she had stepped out to call to let them know that Emily had finally gone into labour. What Lena wasn’t sure of was if anyone else had joined them. Lena knew Angela well enough at this point to know the doctor would have shared the news with everyone on base if she could. She headed out to the waiting room to meet them, leaving Emily to rest some more before she saw any visitors.

Angela had leapt up from her seat as soon as she had seen the bouncing of Lena’s unruly hair through the square window in the double doors. She hadn’t been able to resist telling the entirety of Overwatch that Emily had gone into labour and every single available person had joined them on the transport over. Lena stepped into the waiting room, Levi in her arms, to find most of her fellow agents waiting there. Angela, Fareeha, Aleks, Mei, Hana and Jesse had all made it. She knew Winston wouldn’t have been able to come but they could video chat later when Emily had gotten some rest. This day was easily one of the best she’s ever had, even if she did faint at the most important moment.    


End file.
